


Trade is trick（pwp）

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 超新星全运会
Genre: 3P预警, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: 2v1，敖瑞鹏、王鹤棣x张颜齐（主蒸齐鹏克）发生在cxx后台的故事。很多废话，但还是车。希望齐齐以后多和帅哥玩。
Relationships: 王鹤棣/张颜齐, 蒸汽朋克 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Trade is trick（pwp）

当看到张颜齐作为西部赛区4x150米接力赛最后一棒选手，在最后20米冲刺时超越了海外队队员的时候，坐在直播间里的敖瑞鹏激动的差点从椅子上站起来。  
其实他本来不该这么激动的。至少不应该对一个才刚认识了没几天的男孩这么激动。更甚于自己在参加比赛的时候。  
坐在直播间里的敖瑞鹏回头看了看赛场，跑完一圈的张颜齐兴奋地张嘴喘着粗气被接力赛队友们拥在怀里，他不自然地调整了一下坐姿，试图隐藏自己两腿间逐渐实体化的激动。  
对漂亮男孩起反应并不是什么羞耻的事情，敖瑞鹏在心里默默告诉自己。更何况这还是个如此特殊的男孩。  
主持人同样激动，不自觉地把话头cue到了同样是西部赛区的敖瑞鹏，被他三言两语结束了话题。现在他只想快点结束这里，然后他才好跟随着那个男孩去往休息室……  
和敖瑞鹏有相同想法的显然不止他一个人。  
当王鹤棣把冲向重点的张颜齐揽进怀里的时候，他感受到了来自男孩炙热的呼吸。他们两个个头相当，甚至张颜齐还要比王鹤棣大上几个月。  
但是，王鹤棣的手从背后一点点抚摸过男孩瘦的过分的后背，来到他细到微微凹陷的腰，又瞥见他颈侧毒牙一般的两颗痣时，他的脑子里只有占有他三个字。  
在休息区的张颜齐好像就从未落单过，他的身边永远围绕着他的队友，有时是一两个，有时则是一大群，簇拥着坐在他的周围，像是受到来自他自身的引力而聚集在一块儿。  
男孩本人却只是喜欢蜷起那一双细得过分的长腿，抱好在怀里，把自己变成小小的一团坐在其中，安安静静仰着头认真观看屏幕里的比赛，或者是吵吵闹闹地同他人笑着交谈。孤独和热闹这两个特质在他身上竟然能如此地和谐共生。  
每当这时，敖瑞鹏都是会注意到人群中的他，侧脸宛如天神的雕塑，气质却像晴空里的云，温暖且柔和。还有那颗小小的尖锐的，令人不可忽视的虎牙。他总觉得张颜齐，这个男孩，和他周围的那群人是不一样的。但具体是哪里，就连他自己都说不清。  
像一场运动会，规模堪比是是一个大型的联谊会，新鲜又充斥着荷尔蒙的年轻人互相结识，肆意地释放能量，然后通过彼此之间的眼神交流来获取自己想要的信息，就像是在原始自然中利用动物本能。  
来自川渝的男孩子许多长得漂亮高大又帅气，原先做模特的敖瑞鹏是如此，小道明寺王鹤棣也是如此。两个人身材高挑，样貌出众，即使是站在群星闪耀的运动会上也同样出类拔萃。而被两个人同时视为猎物的张颜齐，更是如此。  
他像一只太会撒娇的小狗崽，又像是温顺疏离的猫咪，他是精美脆弱又坚硬的水晶樽，折射着光而炫彩。  
敖瑞鹏也不是没有收到过来自其他人的暗示，甚至是明示。这其中有男有女，但他只觉得索然无味。实际上，颜值对于他来说并非唯一选择。如果好看的皮囊和有趣的灵魂能够合二为一，那么为什么还要从中任选其一呢。  
他的目光锁定在张颜齐身上，那个站在田径跑道上，一边和身边人说笑，一边缓慢脱掉自己深绿色外套的男孩身上。  
他的那张独特的，漂亮的嘴里又在吐露些什么精妙幽默的文字？又或者那双看似困倦其实睿智的眼睛里又看到了谁想起了谁？  
此时张颜齐正在帮身旁接力赛的队友细心地贴好背后的名牌，鲜明对比之下，他那可以称得上是瘦弱的大臂还不如对方的小臂一边粗。还有他隐藏在短袖下的腰，被人横着一揽，就能暴露出它的过分纤细。  
其实在上场之前，张颜齐恰巧坐在了敖瑞鹏身边。敖瑞鹏的手撑在座位上，正在专心地观看场内比赛，但张颜齐的指尖却在此时悄悄地攀上了他的手背。  
痒痒的，凉凉的，敖瑞鹏转过头来看他，男孩正充满歉意地向他微笑：“呀，不好意思啊哥。碰到你了。”  
他看上去无辜可怜，完全是笨笨地不是故意的样子。再配上他软乎乎的川渝口音。敖瑞鹏的心里感觉有猫爪在挠。  
“……没事。等下你还有接力比赛是吧？”敖瑞鹏心有灵犀地默认为这个小小的道歉只是众多搭讪方法之一，便从善如流地便和他交谈起来。  
“是啊，我好紧张哦。哥要给我加油啊。”他两只手握成小拳头，夸张地裂开嘴左右摇摆，像是在撒娇。  
“放心，我会的。别太紧张。”敖瑞鹏借安慰为由总算长手一伸，搂住了张颜齐的肩膀，然后是后背，紧接着就是腰肢。他感到自己脖子边有软软的毛发在蹭，心里立刻变得又痒又烫。原来这个像猫咪细腻，又像狗狗一样粘人的男孩竟然真的这么柔软。  
他肆意地在众人面前释放自己的魅力，几乎带有暗示意味地和他牵手拥抱，再松开，再握住王鹤棣或其他人的手。敖瑞鹏早就注意到在这群人中，并非只有自己一人在觊觎着这个漂亮的男孩。他想，或许是因为男孩同样享受其中吧。  
而他，并不打算就这样白白错过、浪费这一次难得的机会。  
颁奖结束后，敖瑞鹏尾随着落后于人群的张颜齐一同进入到体育场的后台休息区，这时他的占有欲才姗姗来迟。他悄无声息地用手扣住男孩窄窄的胯部，在无人注意的时候悄悄拐进了鲜有人来的更衣区。  
张颜齐方才还脚步轻快地低头把玩着手里的企鹅玩偶和奖牌，突然就被大力地一把扯到了别人怀里，他还没来得及惊呼，就闻到了男人身上的气息。  
他对那个把发辫扎在脑后的哥印象很好，他也是重庆南区人，语言相通，五官帅气，亲切友好，而且游泳很快，身材还很健硕。他一向羡慕那些会做自己做不了的事的人，例如游泳。而且他觉得敖瑞鹏这个名字很好听，留给他的印象很深。  
他于是便卸下自己的防备，选择了顺从地被带进了更衣间——这一幕很难不让他想到中学时期，课后田径队训练完毕的感觉，身体和精神都处于一个极度疲惫又亢奋的状态，他急需找点什么去发泄和放松。  
空无一人的房间，休息用的长凳，一排排铁柜，还有最里面的淋浴间。他本以为他们会先从毫无意义的闲聊开始，或者至少先来一段开场白。但是敖瑞鹏似乎早就已经消磨尽了自己的耐心。  
被抵在门旁边的墙壁上时，张颜齐的眼神还没有完全聚焦到敖瑞鹏的脸上。他只听到对方一声低沉的“闭眼”，便感觉到自己的呼吸被夺走。  
张颜齐比敖瑞鹏想象中的更加柔软，被限制在自己的怀中时，敖瑞鹏意识到张颜齐的骨架实在是小得惊人。他纤细的肌肉放松下来，毫无防备地靠在墙上，如果他的头顶有耳朵，那一定是乖顺地趴着的。  
那对形状优美的猫唇也一如预料中那样弹软，只需要温柔地蹂躏几下，它就会羞涩地张开，邀请更多的入侵。  
敖瑞鹏总觉得自己在那双漂亮的嘴唇上尝到了甜甜的蜜桃味，轻轻咬弄几下他的下唇，男孩便自己把列齿张开，弹软的舌期待似的抬起，然后很快便和他的相互交缠起来。  
男孩的吻技有点拙劣，但是敖瑞鹏很欣赏他青涩却敢于尝试的性格。于是他便放慢了这个吻，轻柔地带他进入到这个节奏，怎样轻轻舔过他的上膛，怎样吮吸他的舌头，怎样拨乱他的呼吸。然后再猛地进攻，让这个吻变得激烈又粗暴，直到男孩的唇舌已经完全被蹂躏地嫣红，眼神也彻底涣散。  
敖瑞鹏放开了他，但张颜齐由于脑袋已经缺氧到有点站不稳，只能两只手牢牢抓在敖瑞鹏的肩膀上，一边张大嘴喘息，一边还不忘记评价。  
“我快要——喘不上气了——”  
敖瑞鹏觉得他耳朵红彤彤的样子十分可爱，趁他身体放松的时候，膝盖就已经顶在了张颜齐的两腿之间，一边温柔地从他的脖子上摘下那个碍事的毛绒玩具，一边替他脱下了外套。  
“刚跑完步，你看，你脸都红了，不热吗？”敖瑞鹏低沉地明知故问，脸上还挂着笑意。他说完这句话以后，男孩子的脸竟然更红了。  
“我——我其实……还好，还没那么热……”张颜齐觉得这个进展速度有点太快了，但是敖瑞鹏的气场完全压制住了他，竟然让他有一点被控制的享受。  
他微微低着头，不敢抬头看男人侵占性极强的眼神，长长的刘海遮住眼睛看不清表情，声音却是委委屈屈的。  
敖瑞鹏几乎要被他这副羞涩的模样逗笑，明明先碰我的手和我搭讪的是你，怎么现在害羞地抬不起头的人还是你？  
扎辫子的男人为了克制自己咬紧了牙关，一边在他耳边大声喘气，一边把张颜齐的腰搂地更紧，还去握他的手，往自己早就挺起帐篷的下面摸去。  
“可是我有点热，”敖瑞鹏舔过张颜齐的耳廓，攥着他纤长的手指用力地按压他鼓成一包的勃起，还发出很爽的急喘，“——感觉到了吗？”  
张颜齐被男人大力地攥着手，根本放不掉，只觉得手中男人的性器又大又烫手，还有他抵在自己两腿之间的膝盖，也正在磨蹭着自己逐渐抬头的那里。他觉得好羞，平时灵活的大脑和嘴也全部卡机。他不仅硬了，听着耳边男人充满欲望的露骨的呼吸声和渴望，感受着滚烫的气息打在敏感的耳边，他感觉自己几乎要燃烧起来。  
于是他主动把两只手都伸进了男人的裤子里，只隔着内裤握住了那块鼓包，微微颤抖着揉捏着，努力想要男人感觉到舒服的同时，自己口中也泄出了喘息声。耳朵连带着整个脖颈都粉红一片。男人的那里又粗又硬，还带着浓烈地气味，几乎要烫伤他。  
敖瑞鹏小声地骂出了一句脏话，感叹着男孩果然是个妖精，又纯又欲，明明在帮自己做手活，怎么还一副那么单纯的样子。于是一下掀起了张颜齐荧光绿的短袖，让他咬在口中。男孩瘦弱的胸膛瞬间暴露在他的眼前。  
原来表面上看起来干净的男孩，身上竟然有两处大大的纹身。敖瑞鹏不可抑制地觉得性感，觉得他简直是勾人的专家，一面下流地舔上了胸口那处玫瑰，另一只手玩弄起玫瑰边的乳珠，一面用露骨的语言去刺激男孩。  
“你好性感啊宝贝，你的纹身就是用来勾引男人的吗？你喜欢被人舔这里吗？嗯？”他轻轻地咬起那块薄肉，再卷进唇舌间用力地吮吸。玩弄乳头的手指也微微使了点力气，把脆弱的小点玩儿到粉红肿胀。  
张颜齐听不得这样的话，更受不了别人这样折磨他的右胸，可是奈何他口中咬着衣服，根本说不清完整的句子，只能发出“呜呜嘤嘤”的呻吟，摇着头却又挺起胸，看不出是拒绝还是迎合。  
然而下一秒，敖瑞鹏便将他的乳肉全部卷进湿热的口中吮吸，舔舐，撕咬。那一瞬间张颜齐竟然有一种自己是个女生的错觉，他的下体硬到颤动了一下，又很快被膝盖抵住，被困地酸胀发痛。  
原本墨色的玫瑰被男人吮吸到嫣红，连带旁边的乳晕和乳头都红肿成一片，敖瑞鹏已经被他性感到头皮发麻，他抽出裤裆里男孩子的双手，一只手压制在他的头顶，另一只手掏出了自己粗长的性器，对着张颜齐小腹上的“事在人为”打起了飞机。  
他用自己早已湿润的龟头去蹭那励志的四个大字，在那上面留下了晶莹的前液。他还用柱身去磨，用马眼去一笔一划地描绘。张颜齐的手被控制住，右胸还在麻痒中没有缓过来的情况下又被人蹭着小腹对着撸管。他身上的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间被激起，身体一下子敏感加倍——还从来没有、没有人对着他这里的纹身……做这样的事。从今他以后洗澡的时候再看到这里，就会回想起曾经有人对着他的“事在人为”打飞机——  
“哥……哥……别！”他咬着衣服混乱不清的拒绝，但是男人手上的动作却愈加猛烈。  
敖瑞鹏喘着粗气哄他：“乖，再喊大声一点，我要射了——”  
张颜齐试图挣扎，但是上面被钳制，下面又不能动。他硬地厉害，也很想射，可是男人的膝盖抵地他愈来愈痛，他几乎有一种自己会被憋到炸的恐慌感。后面的小穴也被精神身体的双重刺激分泌出了肠液，让他不知不觉地做好了准备，开始收缩，感到了空虚。  
敖瑞鹏早就硬了，只是一直凭借自己的意志力控制着身体。现在又被张颜齐性感的身体刺激，他加快了手中的动作，一声呻吟后，滚烫的白浊很快就射了男孩一身，甚至还有几滴挂在了他的乳肉和奖牌上。白色的液体从“事在人为”四个大字上缓缓滑落，就像写了神圣箴言的圣经被亵渎了一样，下流且淫荡。  
张颜齐大口喘着气，低头不小心看到了自己的身体，胸膛剧烈起伏，胸口嫣红一片，小腹上还被射满了精液，他只觉得自己羞愤到浑身打颤，纹身的地方还隐隐发烫。他的腿有点软了，下颌也咬地发酸。口水大片地把衣服打湿，身上还有汗水——他像是刚从水里被打捞上来的样子。  
“你会游泳吗？”敖瑞鹏突然开口问道。他射过的性器并没完全软下去，仍然大小可观地挺着。他随意调整了一下站姿，帮张颜齐把上衣也脱了，然后托着他的腋下将他转移到了长凳上，居高临下地问他。  
“啊……？”张颜齐脑子有点发懵，迟缓地回答，“我，不会游泳。我有点怕水。”他身上的精液已经冷掉了，挂在身上着实不太舒服，他想干脆把短裤也脱了，省的等下会被弄脏，没办法穿走了。  
“你不会游泳。但你却像一条抓不住的鱼。”他回答地也很莫名其妙。甚至连他自己都觉得这个想法莫名其妙。他只是有一种强烈的感觉。 敖瑞鹏收回思绪，只是看着他慢慢脱掉了短裤，又准备去摘脖子上剩下的奖牌，突然开口制止：“奖牌不许摘。这是你自己获得的荣誉，你得戴好它。”其实他就是恶趣味，他想看男孩浑身赤裸只戴着一枚奖牌哭着被他艹的样子，想看他刚刚还在赛道上实现弯道超车的男孩一边咬着自己的奖牌，一边双腿大张求艹的样子。  
张颜齐的脸又红了，他刚想抬头去和男人辩驳，挺翘的鼻尖就刚好顶上了敖瑞鹏的分身。如果在这个境况下张口，他绝对能猜到下一个步骤会是什么。  
就在两人小小的暂停时刻，更衣室的门突然响了，有人就这样扭动把手直接走了进来——  
张颜齐怕地闭上了眼睛，却很快听到了门上锁的声音和男人的招呼声。  
“你怎么才来，我以为你就在后面跟着。”敖瑞鹏说道。  
“这地儿挺隐蔽的，我找了好一会儿。”来人的声音不算熟悉但也并不陌生，也是个年轻的男孩。张颜齐歪头去看才发现，原来是和他一起赢得接力比赛的队友之一。  
“王鹤棣？”  
王鹤棣比张颜齐还要小一点，浓眉大眼长的也很帅。他会跟来，张颜齐说不上惊诧但也觉得意料之外。他呆坐着看了看两个人，没见过世面又紧张地吞了吞口水。  
“颜齐哥怎么还穿着裤子？”王鹤棣率先打破安静，阳光帅气的微笑就跟在说“今天天气不错”没什么差别。他迅速地脱了自己的上衣，摸上了张颜齐的下巴，就像在逗一只金毛犬。  
“你要我们隔着裤子操你吗？”  
张颜齐完全没搞清楚事情怎么会变成这样。他只是对敖瑞鹏和王鹤棣都很有好感，他们一个是待人温柔的哥哥，一个是活泼可爱的弟弟。在运动会期间都很照顾他。  
而现在，他正坐在某偏僻的休息室长凳上，身前一个王鹤棣跪在他大张的腿间，掐着他的大腿根部在给他做深喉，旁边还站着一个已经释放过一次的敖瑞鹏，一边摸着他柔顺乖巧的头顶，一边鼓励他把自己吞地更快一点。  
下身被包裹在更年轻的男孩子的口腔里，而且不停地在被他滚烫窄小的喉咙挤压。这样被舔屌的经历已经足以让他疯狂。然而他根本没有心思完全享受其中，放肆呻吟。因为他的嘴里也同样塞着一根更粗的性器，让他只有张大了嘴才能全部将他吞下。  
他努力地歪着头，用自己的舌头去抚慰柱身上的青筋和马眼，咸涩的液体被他通通咽下，分泌过多的口水成了极佳的润滑，但仍有很多从他翘起的嘴角流出。他抬起那双可怜无辜的下垂眼去看敖瑞鹏，像是要求饶，又像是想要更多。下眼眶早就被情欲熏地通红，媚得浑然天成。还有他被折磨到红肿的嘴唇，流了一下巴的口水，无论哪一样都足够让人发狂。  
突然，王鹤棣使坏地狠狠吸了他一下，张颜齐的呻吟被迫从嗓子里挤出来，声带的颤动又加剧了敖瑞鹏的快感。敖瑞鹏发狠了扯上张颜齐的头发，把自己的下体从他口中拔出又挺进，大开大合地艹着他的好看的嘴。听他发出好听又动人的声音，就像小奶猫的颤音。  
王鹤棣一边揉搓他的肉蛋，一边用沾了口水的手指玩弄他的乳头，又扯又捻好像在玩什么有趣的玩具。被舔地太爽的时候，张颜齐就会不自觉地加紧双腿，但王鹤棣就会粗暴地把他分地更开，甚至握住他的腿弯将他撑在凳子上呈M型打开。  
张颜齐鲜少露出来的腿其实细长且白嫩，就连腿毛都很少，比女孩子的腿还要直。但他不愿意暴露，甚至连袜子都要提地高高的。队友总笑他太养生，拒绝短裤和破洞裤是为了以后不得老寒腿。  
但只有他知道，他其实是因为太保守，因为不希望别人把太多的注意力放在他的腿上。因为被摸到腿的时候，他会害羞。  
张颜齐被王鹤棣舔到发痛，他能感觉到自己很快就要到了，可没有一个人想要喊停。他浑身赤裸着暴露在空旷的更衣室，唯一的“服饰”只有胸口金属制的奖牌，被他的体温熨地滚烫。如果此时他面前有一面镜子，能看清自己此时的姿态，那一定能让他羞愤致死。  
淫荡的情欲翻滚着让他的身体发烫，他看着渴望他身体的两个男人，一时间神志变得有些不清。他越发大声地发出不成语句的啜泣，终于在一声抗拒的哼声里，射在了王鹤棣的口中。  
然而他的释放并不是终点。甚至远远不够。  
乳白色的精液被王鹤棣吐在手心。他邪恶地笑着，凑近了张颜齐的耳边，把舌头伸进他习惯戴着耳机的耳廓里说：“哥哥，你好甜啊。我好喜欢你的味道，你自己尝过吗？别人尝过吗……”  
敖瑞鹏难得大发慈悲地从他口中抽出了自己的屌，温柔的摸了摸他的脸，用同样古惑的声音哄他回答。  
“颜齐，乖，说话啊。”  
可张颜齐那张口吐金句爆梗无数的嘴一个字也说不出，一张口就成了委屈的哭泣。他也不知道自己为什么哭，可能是觉得丢人，也可能是觉得委屈。但是更多的是他高潮后源源不断的快感让他变得格外脆弱和不安。  
“呜……”  
面前的两个男人一个只脱了裤子，一个只脱掉了上衣。而他的身上挂着一枚奖牌，看起来更像是一只戴着项圈的小狗，只会眨巴着湿漉漉的黑眼睛表达情绪。  
“嘘，别哭。哥错了，哥不逼你……别哭。”敖瑞鹏受不了他的狗狗眼，更受不了一下被他的泣声刺激到心软，单是看到他流泪的样子，心都要融化成一滩。  
可越是这样，越能激起男人的凌虐欲。  
张颜齐的双腿还在快感的电流下微微发颤，他缺乏安全感地主动搂过敖瑞鹏的脖颈，揪扯着他脑后的辫子向他索吻。王鹤棣则用唇舌照顾到了他一直被冷落的右边的乳珠。  
敖瑞鹏安抚地拍着他的后背，似乎突然间明白了为什么他的队友总是喜欢和他进行肢体接触，总是喜欢贴近他，靠近他。男孩时而体贴时而又粘人到不行。尤其在他露出脆弱的表情时，叫人巴不得把全世界捧来给他。  
“颜齐哥。”王鹤棣拉过张颜齐的手，一根一根地舔过他的手指，还把他们塞在嘴里吮吸，“我好想吃掉你啊。”  
如果说敖瑞鹏是那个温柔体贴的哥哥，那王鹤棣绝对就是坏心眼又腹黑的弟弟。他将凉掉的精液全都抹在了张颜齐纤细的小腿上，闪烁着迷恋的眼神，几乎是想要把他全部吃掉。  
他从张颜齐纤细到可以轻易折断的脚踝吻到小腿，又一点点舔舐过他的大腿内侧娇嫩且白皙的软肉，然后狠狠地咬在了他腿根。  
“唔……！”正在和敖瑞鹏接吻的张颜齐差点咬到男人的嘴唇。然而小他一点的弟弟接下来的举动足以让他放肆地呼喊。  
张颜齐几乎整个人倒在了敖瑞鹏的怀里，双腿大开着就像是在迎接着谁。王鹤棣不会错过这个好机会，他用两只手揉捏着张颜齐饱满圆翘的屁股，然后微微一扒开，就能看到已经自动变得湿润的粉色菊穴。  
它是那么的隐蔽且娇小，收缩着湿润自己等待迎接着入侵。而王鹤棣几乎没有多想，便舔了上去。  
“啊——鹤棣，不行！”奇异的濡湿感和摩擦的酥麻感从不可说的地方上升来袭，张颜齐的头皮一阵阵发麻，腰也开始发酸，他趴在敖瑞鹏的肩膀上大声呼救。  
“别……别舔……”  
然而他的拒绝迎来的却是变本加厉的入侵。  
“艹，不得行……你放开我——”过分刺激的快感逼得他口吐芬芳，连重庆口音都带了出来。然而很快他就被舔地只能发出细碎的呻吟。  
王鹤棣的舌头长驱直入，很快就突破了窄小的穴口，舔到了滑嫩的肠肉，伴随着高热的体温被粗糙的舌反复地舔弄摩擦，慢慢变得松软，色情地微张，渴求被填满。  
张颜齐完全被舔开了，他的腰肢变得柔软，身体也更放的开，他像是完全放下了理智，不顾一切地乞求更多。  
“你好漂亮，”敖瑞鹏抚摸着张颜齐完全亮出来的脖颈，就像看到了一只漂亮的羚羊。他只是一直不断地夸他，像是一个虔诚的信徒看到了自己信仰的图腾。于是他温柔地把他的身体翻过来，变成俯趴的姿势，以便于更好的欣赏。  
深陷情欲漩涡难以自拔的张颜齐顺从地被摆弄成他想要的样子，还顺便自觉地抬起自己了的小屁股。他的腰肢深深地下陷，显得浑圆的臀肉更加挺翘，优美的曲线让人忍不住从后颈说着瘦到凸起的脊柱一直抚摸到尾椎骨，如同在撸一只慵懒的发情的猫——如果他再有一条长长的尾巴就更好了。  
“啊，哥，我想要……”  
张颜齐的身体都泛着粉红，敏感地微微颤抖，他趴在长凳上，顺滑的黑发被汗水打湿成几绺，楚楚可怜的下垂眼盛满了泪水，已经哭红了眼眶，天生的猫唇此时却看不出在笑还是委屈。他只是用泛红的手肘支撑着自己身体的重量，颤悠悠地摇晃着自己的小屁股，渴求着别人去艹他。  
敖瑞鹏和王鹤棣交换了一个眼神，顺带交换了位置。敖瑞鹏抚摸着他的臀肉，留恋地在上面留下了自己的牙印，才快速地探入了两根手指，一边在他的肉穴内搅弄出一阵阵水声，一边努力探索着凸起的敏感点。  
“嗯啊……”张颜齐更加努力向后去迎合，放荡又主动地渴求着更多，“艹我，我阔以……还要……”  
敖瑞鹏抬起手在他的屁股上落下清脆的一掌，白嫩的臀肉立刻浮现出了一个红色的掌印，同样来自重庆的男人用方言教育道：“你乖一点儿哈，莫得乱动。”  
疼痛让张颜齐瑟缩了一下，他一贯怕疼，但这一下惊吓大于疼痛，他感觉自己仿佛真的变成了一个不乖的孩子，需要被惩罚。  
后穴里的手指从两根增长到三根，又增长但四根。张颜齐的后面被努力地撑开，再探索进更深的地方。敖瑞鹏不急不忙地给他做足够的扩张，他可不希望这个漂亮淫荡的小人儿得不到性爱的快感的满足。  
然而像是在故意作对一样，张颜齐的G点藏的很深，敖瑞鹏耗了一点时间才找到。无意间摩擦过那一点时，身下的男孩突然变成了受伤的小兽，猛地直起了后背，发出一声哀嚎。  
“——啊！”  
敖瑞鹏并不留情，继续不停地用手指刺激他那处，配合着王鹤棣撸动他前面的动作，即将射精的快感又迅速地席卷而来。但就在张颜齐第二次快要射的那刻，王鹤棣竟捏住了他的根部，生生把精液堵了回去。  
他用自己的奖牌仔仔细细地缠绕在了张颜齐的勃起上，做成了一个贞操带。沉重的奖牌吊在下面，把他憋的又酸痛又爽。  
“你妈的……松开，让我射……松开我……”罕见嘴里骂骂咧咧的张颜齐却一点威胁力都没有，更像是小朋友在任性地撒娇，别扭的样子还怪可爱。  
“颜齐哥可真可爱。”  
王鹤棣悠哉地舔他耳后的两颗痣，学着吸血鬼的样子用自己的虎牙去咬他最脆弱的颈侧。这场三个人的性爱中他的年龄最小，也最没有耐心。但他还是想要看着那个在赛场上奔驰的男孩是怎么样一点点被卸下防线，一点点被击溃的。  
他想到在颁奖台上时，男孩刻意叉开腿方便颁奖人送上鲜花和奖牌，他想到冠军组登台时他可爱地假装是自己，还扬起奖牌的傻傻模样，他想起自己迷恋地侧过头，盯着他地侧脸发呆很久。  
他并没有在发呆，他只是在盯着张颜齐滚动的喉结，下颌线分明的侧脸还有耳后的痣在意淫。想象着他怎样被自己一点点脱掉衣服，然后在自己的口中融化，最后被自己艹哭到求饶。  
偏偏这时张颜齐转过头来，用他透亮的眼睛问他：“鹤棣，你干吗？”  
恍惚间王鹤棣以为这仍然是他的幻想世界。  
但张颜齐毫无意识，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我好干啊，你有水不？借我喝口。”  
王鹤棣才迟钝地递自己的矿泉水给他。  
张颜齐拧开瓶盖，还记得注意不要对口，但仰头往嘴里倒水的时候下唇还是贴上了瓶口，还有他突出的喉结滚动着，他长长的睫毛颤动着，还有他优越的鼻梁和鼻尖。  
王鹤棣没有办法不被他引诱到。他没办法不想要他。  
于是他扯过张颜齐脖子上和自己相同的奖牌，就像是扯过他的领带。张颜齐被迫扬起头去看王鹤棣，两滴泪珠竟然就这样毫无征兆地从他的眼眶中逃逸，顺着睫毛滑落到了脸颊。可怜又诱人。  
原来他还是个哭包呢？王鹤棣为自己的发现感到惊喜，他仔细舔走两滴咸涩的泪水，又吻上他的嘴唇。  
“怎么哭了？是不是因为我跑的不够快，让你失望了。”王鹤棣皱着眉头认错，他知道张颜齐心软最受不了弟弟的自责。  
果然张颜齐立刻开口安慰：“没有人怪你，你已经很棒了。真的。”他吸了吸鼻子声明道。然后凑上去给了王鹤棣一个纯洁的亲吻，“如果我再快一点就好了。”他说。  
“可惜，我不会允许的。”敖瑞鹏扶着自己的性器，趁机对准张颜齐空虚的穴口一鼓作气地挺入。被粗长的肉刃劈开的感觉除了痛还是痛。王鹤棣的话也只是作为他转移注意力的一个方法，但此时在他体内肆虐的性器硬地像个石头，张颜齐感觉他快要把他敏感的肠肉捅破。  
张颜齐立刻没有了心思去想那句话究竟是什么意思，他只顾着喘气去努力适应粗暴的入侵，还有敖瑞鹏坏心眼不断用力顶上他的敏感点，再艹进最深处的动作。  
“哥，慢点……我不行的……”被撑满的感觉很好，但是也很疼。然而疼痛逐渐累积便成了舒服的快感，张颜齐的声音几乎要喊到沙哑，“啊，好舒服啊哥……还要。”  
前列腺的刺激是绵长持久地，然而前面被束缚根本得不到疏解，张颜齐开始去求王鹤棣。  
“求你，解开我吧……我好难受……我要坏咯。”他听上去好可怜，像个破碎的玩偶。  
“颜齐哥哪儿能这么快射呢。你得等我们一起啊。”王鹤棣终于笑着站起身，一边撸动自己的屌，也来到了张颜齐的后面。  
敖瑞鹏还在大力地操他，几乎要把他顶翻，他的穴口被完全撑开，包裹着阴茎，王鹤棣按压着几乎被扯平的褶皱边缘，又探进去一根手指。  
恐慌开始席卷张颜齐的意志，他大声地哭喊拒绝，可是第二轮的扩张一旦开始，就不会停止。敖瑞鹏也逐渐停下了动作，帮王鹤棣的逐渐增加的手指腾地儿。  
“我不行！我不行的！别，放过我吧。你们可以一个一个来，我可以的。这样……不行……！”张颜齐哭起来并不那么好看。但是他根本没那么多时间去思考这件事情。别说是被两个人同时进入，对他来说是第一次了，就连这种事他根本也是第一次做。  
“哥，你出来吧！弟，不行，我不行的……别啊！”张颜齐感觉到自己的后穴已经被撑地不能再开了，他不敢想象那个地方原来有这么灵魂，但王鹤棣的性器已经进入了一半却是不争的事实。他只能摇着头，不分哥哥弟弟地喊着，然后后面同时吃着两只屌，感受着他们一左一右前前后后地顶用。  
“好撑……啊……我艹啊！”  
两只性器一同撞上他的腺体，把他塞得满满地，然后飞快地操他。  
“慢点艹……求你了弟……哥，好爽……”  
张颜齐的双腿早就跪地麻木，屁股翘地不能再高。还有他的脸上，早就被各种泪水汗水甚至口水弄脏。没准还有谁抹在他脸上的肠液和精液。  
张颜齐淫乱不堪。当束缚他的贞操带被接下来的时候，漫长且致命的快感随着他清液一般精水汩汩淌出，肠道里也射进来两股滚烫的浓精，他像是一块需要养料滋养的肥沃厚土，他倒在凳子上，筋疲力竭，蜷在一起。他的前面像是失禁了一样不停地向外淌着液体，后面被大大撑开的小穴一时间还合不上，深红色的嫩肉被翻出，乳白色分不清究竟是谁的体液缓缓淌出。他的胸口，大腿，小腹也是紫红一片。  
“你太棒了，颜齐哥。”完全爽到了的王鹤棣慵懒的抱着张颜齐的头，轻轻抚慰着，“你开心吗？作为你为我们大区赢得奖牌的奖励？” 敖瑞鹏只是看了看像婴儿姿势一样蜷缩着的男孩，心里竟然更加确认了他是条鱼的古怪想法。但他闭上嘴并没多说什么，而是替他做上了简单的清洁工作。  
张颜齐睁开眼睛眼前所见的一切都只是模糊不清的白光。高潮迭起的感觉原来是这么爽又痛苦，几乎要把他杀掉，他只能隐约听到有人在用力敲打更衣室的门，门外传来的是熟悉的喊声。  
“脏颜齐！你在不？”  
“颜齐？你在里面吗？”  
“齐齐，我们要走啦，你在哪儿啊？”  
是他的队友。  
灵魂像是突然回到了这副爽翻了的躯壳，他努力撑起自己，用尽自己仅剩的力气地回答道：“哦，晓得咯！我马上！”

再次出现在队友面前时，张颜齐和在颁奖台上并无二致，只是被敖瑞鹏和王鹤棣一左一右地架着，他说他因为跑的太急，小腿抽筋，是两个新朋友帮他按摩来的。  
队友们毫不起疑，只是指责他怎么不找自己。张颜齐挠挠头充满歉意地笑了笑，眼疾手快地迅速擦掉了自己奖牌上可疑的液体。然而他的内裤，甚至连自己身上这条打底的压缩裤，斗已经被尚未清理干净的体液残留全部沾湿。身体感官上的酥麻还没有全部消退。  
可他脑子里想的却只有一件事。  
今晚他一定要睡个长长的好觉了。  
end


End file.
